A motor-driven compressor in which an inverter is integrally incorporated is used as a compressor for an air conditioner installed in a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle.
Such an inverter-integrated motor-driven compressor includes an inverter housing (inverter box) disposed on the outer periphery of a housing where an electric motor and a compression mechanism are embedded. Inside the inverter housing, an inverter is incorporated so as to convert direct-current power supplied from a high voltage source unit into three-phase alternating current power, and supply this power to the electric motor through a glass-sealed terminal.
The inverter housing includes a housing body having an aperture through which the inverter is inserted and a cover member for sealably covering the aperture. The housing body and the cover member are made of metal.
The inverter requires damp-proofing and water-proofing, so that the inverter is made in a water-proofing structure, by enwrapping part of electrical equipment with resin or filling gel material in the inverter housing, and sealing the aperture of the housing body with the cover member.
This sealing is accomplished by disposing an O ring, a gasket or a resin seal member between the periphery of the aperture and the cover member. PTL 1 discloses a horizontal-inverter-type motor-driven compressor for a vehicle in which a resin frame is disposed and adhesively-bonded between a housing body and a cover member of an inverter.
A distribution cable connected to the inverter is pulled out through a wall of the housing body via a grommet, for example. Sealing is also needed on the periphery of this grommet.